


Bedroom Hymns

by htebazytook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htebazytook/pseuds/htebazytook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel pops up in Dean's bed one night and gets his hurts comforted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Hymns

**Title:** Bedroom Hymns  
 **Author:** htebazytook  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** angst  
 **Disclaimer:** *disclaims*  
 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel  
 **Time Frame:** season 5  
 **Author's Notes:** established relationship  
 **Summary:** Castiel pops up in Dean's bed one night and gets his hurts comforted. 

 

There's that rustling sound that makes Dean sigh in relief on reflex.

Cas takes up the sparse empty space on the right side of Dean's bed. He's under the covers, trench coat and suit jacket deposited on a chair in the corner of the motel room. Sam sleeps on in the next bed, oblivious.

"Oh hey, Carmen Sandiego," Dean murmurs. "Where in the world you been?"

Cas's face is listlessly stoic like always, but tonight it's got an edge to it.

"What's wrong?"

Cas laughs, which is a bigger clue than anything that something really is wrong. "What isn't?"

Heh. Since when has that turned into _Cas's_ mantra? Dean really hates that it is. He pulls Cas close until Cas's face is pressed into Dean's shoulder and Dean can feel his body begin to relax. Cas gives a short little sigh, like it's being yanked out of him against his will.

"Listen to me," Dean says. "God loves you, right? _Not_ 'cause the Bible told you so."

He can feel Cas's frown. "The Bible - "

"He brought you _back_ , Cas," Dean presses on. "But he's not here now, and that fucking sucks, but _that's okay_ 'cause I'm gonna stay. I'm not going anywhere, okay? Cas."

Cas won't look at him, just leans in and kisses him carefully. He always hesitates whenever he starts it, and Dean always waits til he's got Cas's heart rate up a little before kissing him back more aggressively. But Dean doesn't want a delay in Cas's angsty thoughts dissolving into desire right now, so he tangles fingers in Cas's hair to keep his head tipped back and still while he kisses him harder. Cas groans into it, curls a leg up around Dean's hip and grinds subtly.

And Dean gets hard _fast_ , because the thing is that no matter how many delicious late night visits he gets from Cas, they've only ever made out. Cas usually vanishes and leaves him alone and unbearably horny, and explaining why that wasn't cool to him hadn't been a very fruitful discussion. 

It kinda sucks, but Dean can roll with it. He's done it with plenty of chicks who were nervous about their first time or who had weird moral hang-ups about sex. Didn't mean it wasn't fantastic to get to kiss them and touch them.

Of course, the girls hadn't said things like, _No thank you, I do not require stimulation to my penis,_ or _The exchange of our saliva is sufficient to sate the physical desires of my vessel._

So it's a bit of a surprise now when Cas is breathing hard and gasping, "I want you, Dean," against Dean's mouth before licking inside of it and grinding their erections together. 

Dean groans, turns his head to the side to get a word in. "You just had to pick right _now_ , with Sam in the room?" he hisses. Sam isn't a particularly light sleeper, but he'll definitely wake up if he hears something – I mean come on, they'd been raised that way.

"I know that you prefer well-endowed Asian women," Cas continues, kissing Dean's neck now, "but unfortunately I am unable to alter my appearance while I am cut off from heaven."

Dean laughs, but it's muffled by Cas's mouth on his again. 

"Touch me," Cas says, _begs_. He drags Dean's hand down and presses it against his cock through those dumb dress pants. 

Dean's only fucked one other guy before, and that had been years ago and in a drunken haze. So it doesn't feel weird, now, except that the enticingly solid heat under his palm does make him wonder why he hasn't done it more often. Maybe because most guys were dicks? That kind of thing did tend to make people uninterested in their dicks . . .

Dean unzips Cas's pants, fumbles with the belt and winces when it makes a little too much noise but Cas has that stupefied with lust expression on his face so who the fuck cares? Dean worms his hand beneath Cas's underwear and wraps it around his cock, big and hard with wetness at the tip. Cas gasps, looking down at what Dean's doing, looking up and about to say something.

Dean pushes him onto his back, keeps stroking his cock while kissing his neck until he's rewarded with a moan that is definitely too loud so he surges up to kiss Cas's mouth fiercely, says, "Shhh," against his lips in the space before Cas starts kissing him again like he can't survive without it.

Barely more than breathing, Cas says, "That feels good," to the corner of Dean's mouth. Dean tugs a little harder and Cas gasps again. " _Ah_ , good, yes . . . "

Dean moves back to untuck Cas's shirt, unbuttons it enough that he can push it up, slip his hand under his undershirt. Cas writhes restlessly, arcing up into that as much as the hand that's pumping his cock. Dean traces over the heat of Cas's skin, over his ribs and down his sides and back again.

Cas makes a frustrated sound and Dean looks at his face – twisted in sweet agony, eyes scrunched closed and the shadows of his eyebrows, dark lashes, shiny mouth. Cas's hand drops down between Dean's legs, but Dean doesn't want to be distracted right now . . .

Dean captures Cas's wrists, presses them into the pillow above Cas's head and leans over him to kiss his panting mouth and swallowing throat, pushes Cas's tie out of the way and his shirt up higher to kiss down his chest, noses through the trail of hair leading to Cas's cock. Dean licks up the length of it and feels it twitch under his tongue, so fucking hard and leaking like crazy. He spits on it for good measure and goes back to jerking Cas off. 

Cas's thighs keep tensing, moaning quietly at first but it's getting louder so Dean uses his free hand to cover Cas's mouth and then the moans just vibrate wetly against his palm until Cas's cock pulses and he spills between Dean's fingers. Dean takes in the sight of him, lying there limp-limbed on Dean's bed with eyes closed and chest heaving.

Dean shifts up the bed, props himself up on an elbow and rummages around the bedside table to find some tissues. He knocks off his watch in the process and notices the red glow of the hour (1:49 AM), is reminded of Sam's still sleeping figure with its back thankfully turned away.

A dip in the mattress and Cas is pressed up behind Dean, arm reaching around him and reaching through the fly of Dean's boxers. Dean shivers, tries to turn around but Cas's arm tightens, and shit, Dean sometimes forgets how exhilaratingly strong Cas actually is. 

Cas bites into Dean's shoulder, jerking him off hard and fast just the way Dean had done to him. Which is so good, so much . . .

Cas sucks on the juncture of Dean's neck and shoulder and Dean bites his lip, thrusts into Cas's hand as much as he's able to. "It felt so good when you did this to me, Dean," Cas says, all raspy and breathless. "You like it too. I can tell. You're so sex obsessed, vulgar, _depraved_. And you _feel_ \- " Cas scrapes his teeth across the side of Dean's neck while squeezing his cock. " - _so_ good, Dean."

Dean grabs Cas's arm and comes _hard_. Cas just wipes it carelessly on the sheet, turning Dean's head and kissing him endlessly while he comes down from it. After awhile it's a strain, though, so Dean turns around and stretches out on his back to bask.

Cas doesn't. He lies on his side and stares at Dean in disbelief. "I like that you made me experience that much pleasure," he whispers. "I want you to do that to me again. Many times."

Dean laughs. "Right back at'cha."

"Also, I want to be close to you," Cas says. Apparently orgasms reduce him to a running monologue of his every fleeting thought more than usual. He snuggles so tightly against Dean's side that it's kind of painful. "No, closer."

"That's just that thing," Dean slurs. "The cuddle hormone or whatever. Makes you feel good."

"Yes, I feel exceptionally good, for now," Cas says. 

Dean looks at the top of his head for a good minute. "You know, I don't care what Sam or anyone else thinks, I'm gonna give it to you straight: the truth is there's no such thing as 'dealing with' something or moving on from it. There's just remembering and feeling like shit or not remembering and feeling okay for awhile. All you can do is get used to it."

Cas is silent.

"I mean I, you know, I mean you _know_ I . . . " Dean has to swallow. "Look, all I'm saying is . . . just let me help, okay?"

"Yes. Thank you, Dean."

"And don't . . . disappear on me."

"I wouldn't want to."

*


End file.
